ganggarrisonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crazymao
Rights Page The Page with the list of all user rights can be found . -- 23:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Relpy No, but I also asked at the community central forum. :Hey everyone, I have seen wikis that have custom user groups, like writer or forum mod. How is this done? Is it something I (as a bureaucrat) can do, or do I need a staff member to help me? --Farxodor 23:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :What wikis? And no, only staff can. But you need a good reason to have them. --Uberfuzzy 00:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Runescape wiki, and some wiki, that i can't remember... ::Anyway, Thanks for the info. Don't suppose that because I whould like to have an Editor positon on my wiki is a good enough reason? :''--Farxodor 02:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC)'' -- 02:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) My Archive Also, post your talk type things in [[User_Talk:Farxodor|my talk page]] not the arhive. Cheers -- 02:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Editor Group I was thinking that the new group that I want to create could have these rights: Editor * Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) * Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) * Delete comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) * Delete pages (delete) * Edit blog articles (blog-articles-edit) * Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) * Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) * Move blog articles (blog-articles-move) * Move files (movefile) * Move pages (move) * Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) * Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) * Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) * Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) * Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) * Overwrite existing files (reupload) * Perform captcha triggering actions without having to go through the captcha (skipcaptcha) * Upload files (upload) * Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url) * Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) * newwikibuilder (newwikibuilder) Any suggestions? -- 03:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Editor Group Okay, the only problem that I have is this: should Editors be allowed to edit fully protected pages? Because if they are, they can also lock (protect) pages. It's all under one right - "Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect)". -- 04:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :So, no then? Alright. -- 17:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Physics Yep, you? -- 03:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Template Navbox Could you change Template:Navbox So that it looks like this? Thanks 22:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I want our template to have the rows functionalty, how you do it, I don't care. Try this one:Template:Classes. -- 02:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Great, thanks ARRGH Why????? (did you revert all my edits?) 04:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) It's k. I got this thou! It will work! Re:re Good, Mabey we can get rid of the header.... ok, It's all done but the light blue, can't get that to work, mbaey you can... Anyhow, I'm done for the night. P.S. I removed the header from the Template:Contents one, that's it. G'night 04:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Obession Alright, Let's see how it goes! 19:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) User Rights Request Page Unfortunately, I don't get notified if someone modifies a sub page, just my talk page. So, that wouldn't really work. The point of the user rights page is more so that the 'community' (although their isn't one) can discuss future candidates. Bureaucrats are just their to facilitate. Hope that explains it. 04:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Administrators I'm having trouble encouraging the gang garrison community to help out this wiki. I'm tossing around an idea of making some of the moderators/developers down at the forums into sysops. What do you think? I'm going to ask around at the forums themselves and see if anyone has ideas. Thanks 00:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:re So far, I haven't managed to make that new group, see these pages for my queries:User_talk:Uberfuzzy, User_talk:Sannse. and the forum about the subject: Editor Position. 21:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) New sysop Just thought I'd give you a heads up, I'm going to sysop BloodyKiba at about 6:00 pm our time. If you have objections, raise them on the request for user rights page (here)-- 21:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Inactive I've labeled you as inactive, because you haven't done anything since September. You get to keep your admin status. If you don't want to work on the wiki anymore, that's fine. :) Cheers 18:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC)